


O-03-03-Z

by Unsub



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsub/pseuds/Unsub
Summary: 过去捏造，发生在白夜造访黑森林前。
Kudos: 1





	O-03-03-Z

我从河底醒来。  
高鸟远远地站在河岸边，仿佛一直在等待我的到来。“欢迎，这里是黑森林。”它并未摘下它纤细脖颈上纯金的天平，只是用那只如明星般闪烁的眼睛审视我：“无罪的新生儿，你该沿着这河向前走，去做你该做的。”  
我不能理解高鸟所说的每字每句。因为，你看，我只是个新生儿，对这世界可一丁点都不懂。  
但我照它说的做了。  
我看不见河的源头，看不见河的尽头，对我前方的一切都一无所知。我只是沿着河前进。

我沿着河向前走，遇见一位猎人。  
我该做些什么呢？我问她。  
“我他妈怎么知道你该做些什么？”猎人拉低了她的兜帽，帽檐下的独眼看向我的目光尖锐如刀、又带有炽热的温度。啊！那温度，我决定命名它为憎恨。“不过如果你想要谁死，我可以帮忙。仇家、债主、缠人的情人、或者只是你看着不顺眼，只要价钱合理，我都可以帮你解决。”  
我想不出这样的人选，于是婉言拒绝了她的提议。生命……生才有意义。应该是这样的吧。  
“那就快滚！”猎人暴怒地挥开我，亮出她的獠牙和上好的镰刀与铳枪。“我可没有陪你胡扯的闲工夫，这森林里我还有头狼要捕！”  
我注视着这位猎人甩开披风远去，开始感到饥饿。

我沿着河向前走，遇见一位神枪手。  
我该做些什么呢？我问他。  
他没有立即回答我的问题。这位神枪手一手托着他长长的宝贝猎枪，一手把玩着一枚发光的子弹，似乎在看着我，又似乎在看着我身后的什么。  
我该做些什么呢？我又问他。  
“无论你做什么，别爱上什么人就好。”那枚子弹消失在他手里。神枪手把他的枪背到身后去，眯起眼睛这样警告我：“那既无用又耗时，还会浪费宝贵的子弹。”  
当我想要出口询问他什么是爱时，神枪手已经不留痕迹地离开了。那一定是他手里的子弹在催促他离开了吧，因为我的灵魂还稚嫩得很，不够有趣。  
在继续前进前，那股饥饿感又缠上了我。它变得越来越重了。

我沿着河向前走，遇见一位骑士。  
我该做些什么呢？我问她。  
骑士垂头哭泣着，不愿让我直视她绝望的泪水。“无论你做什么，别去做一个魔法少女。”那是多么有如歌唱般优美又纯洁的声音啊：  
“曾经有一个少女，她不过是渴望幸福——想要自己幸福，想要更多人幸福——于是，她成为了魔法少女；但后来，少女开始渴望更多，吃掉了财富、权利、荣誉、愉悦，可是不够，还不够，世界上所有的果子都填不满她的果篮。”  
“曾经有一个少女，她不过是渴望正义、战胜邪恶，于是，她成为了魔法少女；但后来，少女想到：如果这世界上的所有邪恶都被她打倒了可怎么办呢？她存在的意义岂不是不复存在？那么，就变成邪恶本身吧……”  
“曾经有一个少女，她不过是渴望……”  
“曾经有一个少女，她不过是渴望守护——守护她的姐妹，她的国王、她的皇后，她们的国家——于是，她成为了魔法少女；但后来，少女发现，到头来她什么都没能守护，所有的一切都只是个巨大的谎言，留给她的只有无尽的绝望。”  
“求求你了，别去做一个魔法少女……”  
骑士的躯壳空洞、脆弱不堪，我甚至能听见绝望在那副空壳中流淌的声音，那远比她泪水落地时的声音更美妙动听。  
我向她保证，不会做一个魔法少女，便离开了这位骑士。  
但饥饿感亦步亦趋，就快吞没我了。

我沿着河向前走，遇见一个男孩。  
我该做些什么呢？我问他。  
“无论你做什么，别和别人交朋友。”那男孩在与我对话的同时，自始至终都望着河的另一边。他的头发与肌肤就是银河本身，那其中运转着的数不清的星辰，正是他数不清的思念。  
“我最好的朋友，她明明承诺了做我最好的朋友，收下了鹅卵石，却还是离开我了。我思念她，她为什么还不回来呢？”  
“我最好的朋友，她前往了冰雪的宫殿。难道比起我，她更喜欢那被冰封住内心的女皇吗？”  
“我最好的朋友，我思念她。她不会回来了，对不对？就像我从前那些最好的朋友一样，背叛了我，离我而去。”  
“我最好的朋友，我的格尔达，只要她化为我的星星，就能永远陪伴我了……”  
男孩抱着我哭了起来。想必任何人听了这哭声都会为之动容吧！于是我向他保证，不会和其他人交朋友，和他道别，向前走去。  
但我被强烈的饥饿感攥住了心智，就快迈不开前进的步伐了。

我沿着河向前走，看见大鸟在不远处等待我的到来。但这饥饿感太沉重了，我承受不住，倒在它的面前。  
大鸟用它柔软的羽毛将我拥住，那股如永不熄灭的烛灯般的温暖缓和了我的饥饿感，使我勉强站立起来。  
我向它诉说我的迷茫：这一路上，我遇见了数不清的旅人，还遇见一根即将燃尽却仍散发着希望之光的火柴，遇见一个渴望跳动心脏的铁皮人，遇见一颗孕育着嫉妒与愤怒的苹果，遇见一具被啄走了眼珠的漂亮人偶，遇见一匹伤痕累累无家可归的大狼。可它们都无法指引我，教导我究竟什么是我该做的。如今我饥肠辘辘却不知用何物才能果腹，无形的负担压垮了我的意志与身体，已经无法行进了。难道我的路途就该如此吗？在此地不堪重负、停下步伐？难道这里就是我此程的终点吗？  
“向上看。”大鸟身上无数的眼睛同时看向我，它那又长又尖的喙仿佛在微笑：“这里不是你的终点，甚至不是你的起点。黑森林无法喂养你，你要向上看。”  
于是我像是被人吊住，即使快被负担压得喘不过气，也不得不仰视天空。

你看，那是多么壮观的奇景啊！河流的终点，我路途的目的地，我的命运！你看，河水汩汩奔腾，向天上流去，向着那个洞。那就是这条贯穿了整个黑森林的河的尽头。  
在我注视这洞时，就仿佛正在被它吸入其中去。  
然而，在我意识到前，我的的确确正身处这上升的河流中。我忘记了饥饿感，忘记了负担的沉重，忘记了所见所闻，重新体验着从河里出生的感觉。  
不要害怕，我的孩子。父亲说，盛筵之刻已至。大啖那以我之名供奉给你的食粮！  
不要害怕，我的孩子。父亲说，君临之时正近。凡是地上的都是你的国，你的民！  
不要害怕，我的孩子。父亲说，黑暗之日将到。我要你去指引那听信了假先知的羔羊们！  
不要害怕，我的孩子。父亲说。就去那里做你该做的。

下一刻，如羊水般温暖的河水不再包裹着我。我的饥饿感回来了，负担回来了。  
啊，是了。我被从那井里打捞出来。  
这是我的新生！而我的名字是——

**Author's Note:**

> 关于私设：  
> 一罪百善无法以异常的罪孽为食，因为它们没有罪孽的自觉（需要高鸟审判），没有蓝条（无法回蓝）。


End file.
